


Voice of Reason

by Kawaiicoyote



Series: Decisions [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Little bit of humor, M/M, Making things right, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Peter is a nice uncle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:17:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiicoyote/pseuds/Kawaiicoyote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Peter have a talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voice of Reason

**Author's Note:**

> Geegollywiz13 demanded that I not leave things the way that were. I don't blame her.

It’s raining. Well, more than raining. Outside the wind whips through the trees menacingly, the rain pours down in a solid sheet, the thunder deafening and lightening blinding.

Derek is in the living room, parked on the couch with a cup of coffee that he’s let go cold as he watches the storm unfold through the windows.

From upstairs he can make out the sounds of Erica and Boyd trying to calm Isaac down. The curly haired boy doesn’t fair well with loud sounds and frightens easily. He feels a pang of sympathy for the golden pup but is glad that the other two are there to comfort him with hot chocolate and the entire first season of Adventure Time, thanks to Stiles.

Derek sinks down on the couch and run a hand over his tired face. He doesn’t want to think about Stiles. It’s been a week since his birthday party.

A week since he broke things off with Stiles.

A week since his pack has spoken to him.

He lets his head thud back against the back of the couch and closes his eyes. It was the best thing he could do, to let Stiles go. What would a sixteen year old know about love.  Briefly his mind flits to all the various teenage couples that surround him and he knows that he can’t say that.

But he also knows he was sixteen and thought he knew what love was. He thought he was a man and could take on anything. With her.

But he also knows, in the back of his mind, that she manipulated him into feeling like that. Manipulated everything to gain his trust, and in the end, information.

Awareness singes through him, the hairs on the back of his neck prickling and he realizes he’s no longer alone. His head snaps up and he finds his uncle reclined in the big comfy armchair, sipping another glass of red wine.

“What,” Derek deadpans, his face blank even though he’s kicking himself for letting himself be so distracted. “Shouldn’t you be at the McCall’s?”

Peter huffs and takes another long sip. “Nephew mine, when are you going to go make things right with that boy you’re completely infatuated with?”

Derek gives a warning growl to the former alpha. Peter is unphased by his nephew’s antics and stares bemusedly at him.

 “He is not Kate Argent,” Peter says slowly and sternly. Derek flinches and face blanches. “He is nothing like her nor is he an idiotic teenager letting his hormones get the best of him. Well, he is an idiot, but a clever one I’ll give him that.”

“How can I be so sure he’s not going to wake up one day and leave,” Derek is up on his feet now, his mug dropped unceremoniously onto the floor with a clatter, it goes unnoticed by both of him. “How can you be certain he won’t expose us?”

Peter snorts at him and sips his wine again.

“You are truly that thick, nephew?” Peter looks at him expectantly. Derek crosses his arms over his chest and scowls.

“Stiles is pack. He has been pack since day one, since he found out his best friend was given the Bite and could turn into a potentially murderous creature. If you think that suddenly he’s going to spook and run away screaming I wonder what side of the family you received you intellect from.”

 Derek looks away from his uncle’s heavy gaze, feeling more like a scolded petulant child. His gaze is drawn back up with Peter sits up in the armchair.

“He is not Kate Argent, Derek,” His uncle’s voice is calm and affectionate but still irritated. “She was a hunter that used you to her benefit. She was a hunter that strayed from their precious code.”

“Scott is with Allison,” It’s his last ditch effort to make any semblance of a point. Peter frowns at him and shakes his head with disappointment.

“She is not her aunt,” Peter points out, his cool blue gaze boring into his. “There is always a bad seed in every family, and Kate was it for the Argents. Learn from your past, but do not let it hinder you from living.”

“How do you do it?” Asks Derek quietly as he drops back down onto the couch and puts his head into his hands. “How do you get passed the demons of our past?”

“They’re still there Derek, but I’m not alone anymore. I’ve got pack again to help me. And I’ve got Melissa.”

“You really do care for the human female.”

“Yes.”

Derek raises his head and looks across at his uncle. They stare at each other, the silence more comfortable than heavy. Peter sighs and the corner of his mouth lifts in a small, sad half smile.

“She knows the evils I’ve done. She knows the terrors of our family’s past. She knows what I am and what we are. She is still by my side.”

Derek feels an ache in his chest and absently tries to rub it away with the palm of his hand. It doesn’t work. He knows the only thing that will help is having Stiles by his side.

“You should make things right, Derek.”

The alpha nods and rises from his spot and turns to go into the kitchen to grab his keys when the front door bangs open. He and Peter jump, growls ripping from both of them as wind and rain and leaves pour in the door.

And then Stiles stomps through the doorway, scowling angrily and pointing accusingly at Derek. He’s drenched from head to toe. His clothes cling to him and a few leaves are tangled in the fabric. Each step he makes tracks mud onto the polished hardwood floors with a wet squelch.

“Now you listen here sourwolf,” Stiles starts off, but stops when Derek growls menacingly and stalks to him, closing the gap in four strides.

They’re toe to toe. Stiles is dripping water everywhere. He opens his mouth to talk again but before he can do so, Derek hauling him close by the front of his shirt and crashing their mouths together.

The teen melts into the kiss and clutches at the alpha. The kiss is desperate and needy, full of clashing teeth and tongue but neither of them seem to care.

“You’re an ass,” Stiles mutters against Derek’s mouth, nipping his lower lip hard.

“I’m sorry,” Derek breathes, pulling the boy even closer, the wetness of the his clothes seeping into Derek’s.

“You’re not getting rid of me so easily.”

“I know.”

“I’m staying.”

“I know.”

“You seriously need to work on communicating with me.”

“I know. And I will.”

Stiles pulls back and looks up at him and sighs, shaking his head as a shy smile blooms on his face. They both know they have a lot of talking to do, a lot of explaining on Derek’s part.

But for now, this is enough.

Behind them someone clears their throat. They turn to see Peter grinning at them and then nods towards the stairs. Three faces peer at them through the banister.

“Are you letting mom come home?” Erica asks, surprisingly there isn’t an ounce of sarcasm in her voice.

Derek rolls his eyes and tries to fight the grin that’s fighting it’s way to the surface.

“Yeah, I’m home.” Stiles supplies, his hand slipping into Derek’s and gives a small squeeze.

The trio’s faces light up like Christmas lights and then they’re all scrambling back up the stairs. Derek assumes so they can go back to watching Adventure Time.

“How about we get you out of these clothes?” Derek suggests and Stiles flushes.

“How do you know I’m not still mad at you?”

Derek looks lost and his brows knit together. “Stiles, you’re drenched. I don’t want you getting sick.”

“So you don’t want in my pants?”

Derek pauses, “I didn’t say that.”

The teen grins mischievously at him and edges his way towards the stairs. “So, there a rumor that makeup sex is the best kind. Wanna test that theory?”

Derek growls, ripping his shirt over his head and crouching down, Stiles looks flustered and surprised.

“Run.”

Stiles doesn’t need to be told twice and scrambles up the stairs. Derek snarls, though there is not menace to it, and gives chase.

Peter stands in the archway, face pace pale. There are some things he never needs to witness his dear nephew do, no matter how happy he is.

 


End file.
